Roses and Frostbite
by Kira'sGuardian
Summary: There was something different about that teenager. Why did he never wear shoes? Or go to school? And why does he want to protect me all the time? Who are the Guardians? What does this have to do with me? Why is this Pitch guy after me? What does any of this have to do with my heritage?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my very first story so don't flame! My character's name is Kiraria Jaclyn Rose, but her friends call her Ria or Kira. She's extremely shy with strangers and anyone she doesn't know very well. She's had a bad past-there will be flashbacks! rated T for mild language and possible lemons in the future chapters!**

I shivered slightly, feeling the wind blow straight through my sweater and across my bare skin beneath. My companion, Tony Daiga, chuckled softly, his voice carrying across the frozen landscape around us. "Hey, Mister Chuckles, how about giving a freezing girl something that'll keep her warm, huh?" I ask through chattering teeth. Tony smiles widely and takes the beanie and scarf from his winter attire and wraps the scarf around my neck, deftly placing the beanie on my head so it covered both my ears and my raven-black hair. I smiled shyly at him, feeling a blush coming on. Tony has been my best friend for ten years, and the two most recent years I had been developing feelings for him. He slid his heavy coat off and wrapped it around me, then tugged me close and put his arm around my shoulders. "No problem whatsoever, 'Ria. You know my mom would kill me if I didn't treat a lady properly; even if she's a troublesome tomboy like you." He winked at me and I immediately blushed, grateful for the weather so it hid my reaction in the illusion of rosy red, frostbitten cheeks. "Thanks, Tony." I said. 'You're a great guy, you know that?" he smiled again, then frowned as we came upon his house. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, 'kay?" he said. I nodded, and took his jacket from around my shoulders and handed it back to him. He refused the scarf and beanie, vowing to recollect them tomorrow at school. I smiled and made my way home, two blocks away. When I arrived, I found my father, drunk, as usual, passed out on the couch. He was snoring so loudly that I had to cover my ears, and he reeked so much of alcohol that I started to gag. I quickly made my way upstairs into my bedroom and set my bag down inside the safety of my desk basket. I heard uneven footsteps coming up the stairs and swiftly grabbed a book and sat down on the windowseat, opening my book to a random page. My father stumbled in, grumbling about something. "YOU!" he roared, stumbling as quickly as he could towards me, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU WERE OUT WITH HIM AGAIN, THAT NO-GOOD HOBO BOY THAT I ALWAYS SEE YOU WITH!" he grabbed my arm and twisted violently, eliciting a scream from me and a cackle from him. He dragged me out of my room and threw me down the stairs. I cried out each time I made impact with the solid ground and ended curled up in the fetal position at the bottom of the stairs. My father wobbled down after me, grabbing my arm and yanking me to my feet again. "No, Daddy, please!" I cried, sensing what he was going to do as he dragged me to the back door. "Please, Daddy, I'll never see him again! I promise!" I cried. "I promise! Don't throw me out again, Daddy, please!" He grinned lopsidedly and shoved me out the front door. I lost my balance and tumbled clumsily down the stairs. I heard two soft thumps nearby and glanced up. My bag rested a few feet away; My dark blue hoodie-coat wrapped untidily around it. A few feet further was a small box decorated with silver frost designs, a snowglobe, a tooth, and a swirl of sand. On the other side of it was a small Easter egg painted onto the wood. On the lid was the Moon, and inside was shimmery black velvet. Nestled inside was my greatest treasure; a silver locket my mother gave me when I was a small girl. I hurriedly grabbed my bag, stuffed the box into it, picked up my hoodie, and ran. I didn't look back.

Deep in the woods, Tony Daiga wandered aimlessly, glancing occasionally at the ground, his eyes fixed on the Moon shining dimly above him. "I just don't know, Manny. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I'm imagining things?" the Moon's light seemed to flicker, as if offering reassurance. Tony made his way to a tall oak tree growing between two taller maple trees. He touched his hand to the bark and immediately felt the warmth of Mother Nature seep into his cold body. His hair changed to its normal shade of fiery blonde and his eyes returned to their normal hazel. His clothes changed to an old vest woven of leaves and laced with ivy. The snow around him melted and turned into the summer flowers of his element, spring. He rose into the air and shot through the air, only to be caught by swirling black Nightmare sand and dragged into the shadows.

I ran into the woods, stumbling and tripping over stones and upturned roots. I no longer cared whether my skin was cut or scraped. I just wanted to get as far away from my father as possible. I came upon a clearing and slid on a patch of ice, finally falling hands-first onto the slick surface of a small pond nestled in the trees. I gasped sharply as the world stopped spinning and I stared into the eyes of my reflection on the smooth ice. Then I heard a gunshot sound and felt my knee become suddenly extremely cold. I felt something sharp pierce the thin-stretched skin of my knee, ripping straight through my jeans. Carefully looking down, I saw that the ice under my knees was starting to give and that a large splinter of ice had dug its way into my flesh and muscle. I whimpered in fear and pain. Suddenly, I heard a voice. Silky and smooth, it whispered in my ears: "Why, you seem to be in quite the situation here. Take my hand; I'll get you out of there." I looked up and gasped again. Before me was a tall, lean man dressed in black robes. Black sand swirled around his feet and twisted towards me, taking the form of a hand outstretched to me. His hair was dark, even darker than my own raven-black locks. His eyes stared into mine, but his were gold with silver rim. I started to reach for the shadowy hand but paused. Something was off about this guy. He was being way too nice, even to a girl about to fall into a frozen pond. Then another voice cut in over him.

"PITCH! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I looked up. Dropping to the surface of the pond was a teenager, about my age, with silver-white hair and piercing blue eyes. In one hand he held an old staff with a crook at one end. He reached out to me and I felt like I could trust him. I took him outstretched hand and he pulled me forward, twisting his body so that we ended up switching places. He now stood on the cracking ice, while I was safe on thicker layers. The tall man in black cackled, and I found myself edging away from him. "Well, Jack. It looks like you're the one in a situation now." The boy saw me looking at him and grinned lopsidedly. "Nah, Pitch, remember who I am?" He closed his eyes and a thin layer of ice coated the cracked surface under his feet, which I noticed were bare. I watched several more layers form, then let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding in when the boy walked forward confidently. Pitch-I guess that's his name-took a step back and then disappeared into the sand. The boy visibly relaxed and turned to me. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. I started to nod, but then a lancing pain attacked my knee. I screeched and dropped down on my bum. The boy darted to me and inspected my knee as I struggled not to cry. He somehow got the melting ice splinter out of my knee and ripped a section of fabric from his pants to wrap the wound. The world started to spin and I tried to speak. All that came out was a strangled gasp, but the boy must have heard me because he turned and our eyes met. He reached forward and caught me as my vision went black and I passed out. I still felt his arms wrapped around me, but I was freezing. It was as if the boy was made of ice. I blink open my eyes and see him leaning over me, his blue eyes glittering in mine. I tried to lift my arm and touched his face. A single crystal tear dripped onto my cheek from his face and my vision went black.

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't kill m please! Next chapter will be uploaded very soon! I promise! ~Kay runs over~ hey hey! don't forget me! I'm Kira's sister! I'll come in the story later! I'm awesome! Lol!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

Jack's POV

I couldn't figure out what to do with her. She had tried to say something to me, but couldn't. I caught her as she passed out. Now I sat cross-legged in the snow by the shoreline of the pond, holding her tightly to me. I examined her face closely, taking in every miniscule detail. She had a smooth, heart-shaped face that tapered into a round pointed chin and an elegant neck. Long black hair fell in soft curls down her back, while a warm green cap rested firmly on her head, covering her ears to keep them warm. Her skin was pale, and under her left eye was a small swirling mark imprinted in her skin in the shape of a rounded-off snowflake. She was unnaturally thin, even for her age and build. I paused in my examination of her features when she moaned, shifted, and opened her eyes, which locked instantly onto my own, fear and cold and pain so blatantly clear that I let go of her. Standing, I called my staff into my hand and jumped into the air, willing the winds to take me anywhere but Burgess. "Wai-"The girl started, but I flew away as fast as the winds could take me. I thought I could hear her whisper, "Thank you" but I was too far away. I quietly flew back to the pond and landed where she couldn't see me. I was not only too far but also too shy; but then I realized that she was still sitting in the ice where I left her. I hear her mumbling but I couldn't hear the words, so I inched closer to hear. "Stupid…why take a walk by myself? And at night? ...I need Tony…" She muttered. I gasped and almost spoke. Tony? As in, Tony, spirit of spring? I looked around, thinking quickly. Should I find out if it's the same Tony? What if it's a different Tony and I waste time telling her that Tony Daiga, spirit of spring, was dead. Or missing. Or both. Maybe neither. No need to get her upset over nothing, I decided. Then she started talking again. "Goddamn it, Daddy," she growled, turning her face to the sky, "You're the one who put me into this mess with all your stupid drinking! If it hadn't been for Tony Daiga and his sweetness and his kindness and him giving me his coat and his scarf and stuff, I'd be frozen right now. Hell, I almost am…" She trailed off into a mumble, and I leaned against the tree for support. She _was_ talking about Tony Daiga. I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the tree. I had a lot of explaining to do.

Ria's POV

I hear a noise and looked up. Then did a double-take. The silver-haired boy was standing cautiously next to a tree at the opposite edge of the pond, watching me carefully. He stepped onto the edge of the pond, walking across to me as if the pond was simply a clearing of grass. Then I remembered the frost that had appeared under his feet during our encounter with the dark man just a little bit ago. I shook myself from my thoughts as he stepped onto the pebbled shore a few feet away. "Umm…hi." He said quietly, taking a step closer to me so he was only a foot away, and seating himself on the ground. He folded his legs Indian-style and looked at me. "So…are you okay?" he asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. I nodded. "I'm fine, thanks to you. Who are you?" As I said that, I realized the answer myself. He was Jack Frost. The spirit of winter. And he'd saved me from certain frozen death. He looked at me sheepishly. "You're...you're Jack Frost, aren't you?" I asked. He smiled. "Yeah, that's me.." I grinned. "Who are you, might I ask?" He said curiously. "I'm Kiraria Jaclyn Rose. Call me Ria." Then I was curious. If he's Jack Frost, then why would he save me from certain freezing death by his element? "Why did you save me?" He seemed surprised at my question. "Well…let's just say I owed a friend of yours a favor." I cocked my head. "Really? Which friend, since I only have a few?" He looked away, and his face fell. "Tony Daiga." From his reaction, I immediately started to worry. "Is Tony okay?" I asked. He looked at me and I could read the answer on his face. _We don't know._ I looked away for a moment, then returned my eyes to him to see that he was watching me. "We don't know where he is. He's been missing for several days." I frowned. "He can't be. I saw him just yesterday. He walked me home from school and gave me his scarf and hat and-" Jack interrupted me. "And his coat, which you gave back, seeing as you aren't wearing it." I nodded, biting my lip. He reached out towards me and I flinched away. He withdrew his hand quickly. I sighed. "Then where did he go? He can't have just disappeared…Could he?" Jack frowned and I felt strange. Almost as if Jack should never frown. "If you had gone with Pitch, to the rest of the world, you would have disappeared." I gasped. "Do you think he went with Pitch?" Jack shook his head. "No way, Tony hates Pitch with a burning passion; he'd never go willingly to the Nightmare King." I grunted and started to get up, only to fall back on my bum with a cry of pain as a sharp spear of pain lanced through my leg as my knee protested to movement. Jack placed a hand on my shoulder and I winced. He was as cold as, well, ice. "Here, lay down for a minute. Stretch your knee out." I complied cautiously, whining in pain when my knee protested again. Jack moved his hand from my shoulder to my knee and pressed gently. I gasped in pain and he withdrew his hand instantly. "It's okay, it's okay," I ground out, "Just cold." He nodded, then replaced his hand. Numbing cold spread through my leg and he retracted his hand. I sat up carefully and marveled at my leg. Somehow, it was healed. Well, mostly. A faint pink scar stood out in sharp relief to my tan skin and a thin layer of frost coated the entire area around it, effectively numbing my leg to the point where I couldn't move it very well. I smiled at Jack. "Thanks, Jack. It feels so much better now." He smiled. "Just don't put pressure on it until you can feel it again. The frost should melt as soon as you get home, but it'll be numb for another couple hours." I nodded. Then remembered something. "How am I supposed to get home? Crap. Where's my bag?!" Jack placed a hand on my shoulder again. It soothed me. "I'll carry you home," he said. "And here's your bag. Nothing broken." He handed me my weathered deerskin cross-body messenger bag and I took it gratefully, peeking inside to make sure nothing was missing. My mother's box was still safely tucked into the special pocket I made for it so my father wouldn't find it should he look. Jack looked closely at the box and smiled at the designs. "Do you know what these mean?" He said, pointing to the egg design. I shook my head. "The whole box and the necklace inside are very dear to me. My mother gave them to me when I was young, before she died." Jack smiled. "The designs represent the Guardians of Childhood. The snowglobe represents Santa Claus, or North, as we call him. The tooth is for the Tooth Fairy, Toothiana. The egg is for the Easter Kangaroo-Bunny, I mean. The sand is for the Sandman, Sanderson Mcsnoozie, or just Sandy. The moon is for the Man in the Moon." He held out his hand. "May I?" I handed him the box and he opened it. "The black represents Pitch, before he turned evil." He looked at the necklace and his eyes widened. He closed it swiftly and handed it back to me. "What about the frost designs? Is that for you?" I asked. He nodded. "Is something wrong, Jack?" I asked him. He started to speak, but then there was a flash of light and a flower appeared on the ground beside me. It was a white rose, the same kind that Tony always gave me. I touched a petal and gasped when the flower leaned into my touch. There was another flash of white and a small white fox appeared near the flower. It leaned into my touch, shivering. I lifted it into my lap. It looked up at me and I gasped. It had the exact same eyes as Tony. I gasped. It nuzzled my hand. "Ria?" I looked up and met Jack's eyes. Concern flashed across his face briefly. "Is that Tony?" I said, looking down at the fox and back up at Jack. He looked at the fox and then at the white rose. "I think so, but I didn't know Tony could do that. Tony?" He addressed the fox. It looked up at him and the two stared at each other for a moment, then Jack looked back up at me. "It's not Tony, it's one of his followers. He must have sent it to you or me." I stroked the trembling fur crouching in my lap. Jack spoke to the fox. "Speak. Tell us what happened." Then the incredible happened. The fox spoke. "Jack Frost? Kiraria Rose?"

**And there it is! Is Tony okay? Will we find out soon? Who knows? **

**Okay guys, I'm so thrilled that you like and review my story! Please spread word of its awesomeness! ;) Next chapter might be uploaded in the next few hours! Today's a peaceful, no-work day, so progress will be made! Keep reviewing and reading! :)**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

3rd Person POV

Ria and Jack looked up at each other. Jack addressed the fox again. "Yes, it's us. Where is Tony?" The tiny fox looked up at Ria and she could see fear written across his furry face. "What's your name, sweetie?" She asked quietly. The fox took a deep breath. "My name is Ruriadfreyi." Ria shot a confused glance at Jack, who shrugged. "Okay. Do you have a name that Tony calls you?" The fox nodded quickly. "He calls me Corlein." Ria nodded and gave the fox a reassuring smile. "Okay, Corlein, can you tell us what Tony told you? Or what you saw?" Corlein nodded. "The bad spirit-man took him into the shadows under the old bridge by the human-nest. He's still there I think." Ria rubbed Corlein's head thoughtfully. "Jack..?" She asked, noticing that she was again alone with only Corlein for company. Jack was a blur in the trees. "JACK, WAIT!" She cried. He stopped, turned back, and started running back to her. When he skidded to a halt beside her, Ria reached up and grabbed his hand. She didn't flinch at his cold touch and held on to him. He looked at their intertwined hands, then back at her. "Ria..?" He questioned. "You said you were going to take me home." He flinched at the tone of her voice. "Sorry. Here," He said, crouching down and slipping his arms under her, lifting her up into his arms. Corlein dug his claws into Ria's jacket and glanced quickly down at the ground far below him. Jack jumped into the air and Ria wrapped her arms around him, clinging to his frame for dear life. She heard him chuckle and struggled to make herself heard over the wind. "Jack, if you drop me, I'll never forgive you!" He laughed outright at that, then lowered his lips to her ear, keeping his eyes on the sky above them. "I would never drop you, Ria. Not in a million years." She felt like he would keep his word on that and looked down at the magnificent sight below them. The city stretched out below, glittering with hundreds of lights from tens of hundreds of thousands of houses, and she gasped at the beauty of it all. She twisted up and pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek. When he looked down at her, with a pale blue blush dusting his cheeks, she grinned. "Thanks, Jack. For everything." He grinned in reply. "No problem." She pointed out her house to him and he set down on the snow in the backyard. He kept his arms around her waist and grinned roguishly at her. "J-Jack? Can you let me go?" She stammered, blushing. "No way. Cuz if I did, you'd be visible and I couldn't do this." He pressed his lips to hers swiftly, then released her and took to the sky, laughing as she cursed under her breath. She walked inside, still muttering under her breath, and paused in the living room. Her father was standing in front of the fireplace, grumbling under his breath and throwing torn papers into the flames. She froze. "Daddy, what are you doing?!" she cried, darting forward and ripping the papers out of his hands. She glanced at them, horrified to see that they were photographs of herself and her mother. She stuffed the torn photos into her bag and darted upstairs into her bedroom. She quickly gathered some clothes and her sketchbook, making sure to grab the colored pencils from her desk drawer, then collected her snow gear, including Tony's scarf and hat, and stuffed them into a duffel bag. Corlein, who had been watching everything with close intent, jumped onto her bed and examined the sole photograph in the house that wasn't torn to shreds. Ria and her mother and father stood grinning dizzily at the camera, a sign behind them gaudily advertising a huge place with iron bars twisting and turning through the sky, with a name…Cheddar Pines? Corlein cocked his head. That name sounded faintly familiar, but he didn't recognize the place behind the happy family in the photo. He turned at Ria's soft click, and jumped into her outstretched arms. He crawled into her bag and made himself comfortable between her sketchbook and a sweatshirt. Ria quietly opened the window in her room, took one last glance at her bedroom, memorizing it in her mind, and vowed to return to it one day. Then she slung the duffel bag across her shoulders and climbed out onto the roof. Suddenly, strong hands grabbed me from behind and yanked me back inside. Corlein yelped from inside my bag and slithered out into the roof. The stench of alcohol was overwhelming me. I met Corlein's terrified eyes and collected my fading strength to yell, "Corlein, go find Jack! Go! _Hurry!_" Corlein ran from the window and my vision went dark.

**Okay guys, this chapter was insanely hard to write! Idea after idea just kept flying into my head and suddenly I was writing some testy stuff so I revised it! and this was born! please review! Next chapter coming soon!**

**Love you all so very much! **

**Kira'sGuardian**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Jack's POV

I let the wind carry me wherever it wanted, but I made sure that it kept me in the general vicinity of Acrewood, Ria's hometown. I hummed along with a song blasting from a car radio far below me and twirled in the air. Then I heard a yelp below me and looked down. Ria's new foxy-friend was running below me, yowling its ears off. I stopped and dropped neatly to the ground. The fox ran into me head-on and scrambled off me. "Whoa hey, easy, there, you. Where's Ria?" I asked, starting to get concerned now. The fox wouldn't leave Ria willingly; she'd befriended it too easily. "I-I-I-Sh-She….He…" The poor little furball shuddered. I noticed the smell of alcohol and jumped to my feet, dislodging the fox from my lap. I scooped it up, muttering apologies. "Is she okay? Where is she?" The fox trembled. I remembered Tony telling me that forest creatures speak only when you use their names. "Corlein?" The fox looked up at me. "Ok. Corlein. Corlein, can you tell me where Kiraria is?" The trembling stopped almost instantaneously as the fox focused on me. "Tell me where she is." Corlein climbed up onto my shoulder, his small size as a kit allowing him to sit in my hood like Baby Tooth likes to do. Then he nosed my cheek so I was facing the direction I'd come from. "Is she at her house?" Corlein nodded. I jumped into the air and Corlein shrieked in fear. "Sorry, little guy. This is the fastest way. Wind!" I addressed the sky. "Take me to Kiraria Rose!" The wind picked up and soon we were flying swiftly over the town. The wind set me down neatly in front of Ria's house. I thanked it hurriedly and ran to the door. "Ria! Ria, you in here?! RIA!" I yelled, banging my fists against the old wooden door. It creaked open and I heard a scream echo from upstairs, making me jump. Then I realized it was an echo. It had already happened. I started to feel discomfited in this house and ran upstairs. I froze when I reached what could only be Ria's father's room. Everything was strewn randomly across the room and broken glass covered the ground. But what unnerved me was the sight of the bed. Ria was unconscious, lying across it. Blood covered her face and her arms and long cut marks crisscrossed her arms. When I saw her chest rising and falling somewhat evenly, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in. Quickly I made my way to her, trying to skirt the broken shards on the floor. I gently slid a hand under her shoulders and moved her into a sitting position. She whimpered, but didn't waken, and I slipped my other hand under her knees and lifted her off the bed. She whined in protest for a moment, then her head slumped against my shoulder and I felt her hand grip the front of my hoodie weakly. Corlein wriggled out of my hood and sniffed at Ria's face. Her lips ghosted a smile and Corlein snuffled in what I hoped was happiness. "Buckle up, fluffy. We're going to the North Pole to see Santa." Corlein crawled back into my hood and made himself comfortable as I carried the now sleeping Ria to the window-which I noted was broken, as though someone went through it-and climbed through it, tucking Ria close to my chest so she wouldn't get cut on the sharp edges, stepping out onto the roof. Moonlight shimmered briefly over Ria's face, and then faded. She uttered a long, contented sigh and burrowed deeper into my hoodie. I stepped off the roof and the wind carried me upwards into the night sky. I noticed the duffel bag slung across Ria's shoulders and carefully opened it. Inside was a bundle of clothes, a blanket-which I pulled out and wrapped around Ria's shivering frame-and a sketchbook with a container of colored pencils. I decided to just peek at the sketchbook when we got to Santoff Clausen, but Ria's health was my first priority, so I pushed the wind to carry us faster. "Come on, Wind, old buddy. Get me to North. Let's go!"

**Okay, even though this chapter was kinda dark, it was good to write. Hope you enjoy! Please review! I NEED IDEAS. Anything would be appreciated!**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

North's POV

I was working with an old project of mine, one that I'd had to restart many times thanks to Jack and his many prank wars with Bunny, when none other than he himself, Jack Frost, flew in through my office window. He found many years ago that my office was the one room in the entire workshop that the yetis did not patrol regularly. He landed gingerly on the office floor and a lone moonbeam landed in front of him. She flitted to my shoulder, just a tiny little blue-silver pixie child of Manny's, and whispered in my ear what Jack's purpose was. Then in a flash, she was gone. Jack looked as if he were about to fall over, a large bundle was wrapped in his arms. He fell to his knees and I hurried over. He blinked at me, then mumbled, "Help her…" and passed out. He was now just sleeping, renewing his energy. I took the surprisingly light bundle and called a yeti to take Jack to his room here at Santoff Clausen. Then I unwrapped the bundle and recoiled in surprise. Sleeping in my arms was a teenager. She was heavily injured from what I could see. A huge gash in her forehead was bleeding profusely, though I could see that it was starting to clot. I quickly carried her to the infirmary and called my sole female yeti, Lucia, and together we began to treat this strange girl's many, many wounds.

Jack's POV

I heard voices and willed them to go away in my head. Then I heard the gruff voice of a yeti. So the wind did get me to Santoff Clausen, after all. But why…wait. Now I remember. Ria. Ria…Ria! I shot up, smacking heads with a very frustrated Phil the yeti. He stepped back quickly, then frowned at me like yetis do, his funny mustache drooping. "Sorry, Phil. I'm okay, now, thanks. Where's Ria?" I apologized quickly, jumping to my feet. The yeti grumbled a response and pointed to the levels above us. I thanked him on the run, grabbing my staff and darting into the workshop. I jumped into the open air in the center of the workshop, over the Globe of Belief, and flew up into the hallway above Phil. I landed smoothly in the hallway outside the infirmary and walked into the room. North stood there talking to the only girl yeti and gesturing in Russian. "North?" I asked tentatively. North doesn't usually talk in Russian unless it's something extremely worrying or important. Or if he's just cursing. But he was talking urgently, so I'm guessing it's important. North turns, notices me standing there, and speaks quickly to Lucia, then turned to me and placed a huge hand on my shoulder. "Jack! My boy, how do you feel?" He boomed. I flinched, then offered a smile. "I'm okay, North. Where's Ria?" North immediately looked crestfallen. "North?" He turned to me. I felt my stomach turn. North removed his hand from my shoulder. "Well, Jack…we are not completely sure what's wrong with her. Heartbeat and pulse are steady, wounds have been treated, but she has not wakened like she should have. We think Pitch may be involved in some way." My stomach did another churning flip. "Where is she? I need to see her." North took a deep breath. "Jack…" My heart twisted this time. "She is dying." I didn't want to believe him. "Just…take me to her." North nodded, then turned and walked from the room. I followed at a short distance. He led me through numerous hallways until we got to a more secluded part of the workshop. North paused at an open door and motioned me in, then walked around me back the way we had come. "If you need me, Jack, there's a snowglobe on the shelf over the fireplace." He said over his shoulder. I nodded to him and turned my attention to the teenager sleeping on the bed safely tucked in the corner against the far wall. I made my way over and sat down on the side of the bed. Corlein, who'd been sleeping curled up against Ria's neck, lifted his head to watch me. He registered that I wasn't a threat, apparently, and went back to sleep. Ria looked like she was having a nightmare. I brushed a stray hair out of her face and let my hand rest against her cheek for a moment. She sighed and leaned into my hand, her face easing into a soft smile. I smiled as well, even though I knew she couldn't see me. Then she stirred. "nngghhhh…Ja…Jack…." She murmured. Her face contorted into something just short of a grimace and she started to twist back and forth. "Ria? Ria! Ria, wake up! Come on, wake up! Ria!" I jumped from the bed and grabbed North's snowglobe. I shattered it onto the ground and the portal opened. Almost immediately North came in, closely followed by Lucia. They both tried to hold Ria down but couldn't seem to get a grip on her. "Jack! Hold her!" North yelled, letting go of Ria's arm and grabbing my own, yanking me to the bed. I spared North a glance, then grabbed Ria's shoulders and pulled her to me. She struggled and squirmed, trying to escape, but I slid an arm under her shoulders and pulled her closer to me, climbing onto the bed and rocking her back and forth. She started to calm down and I pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then I noticed a noise, continuously droning in the background. Glancing around the room, I met North's eyes and followed his gaze to a screen. It showed Ria's vital signs and currently, all but her heart rate were flatlining. My gaze whipped back to North and he frowned. Then the continuous _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ sound stopped and slowly, steadily, they started to beep. Softly at first, then louder and louder. I looked down at Ria and noticed color returning to her pale face. Her tawny skin regained its rich color, her hair, its soft glow. Then I noticed something else. A new monitor icon had appeared on the screen. It depicted a moon, crescent-shaped and curving around a maple leaf. It read:

Kiraria Jaclyn Rose

Spirit of Fall

Guardian of Forgiveness and Strength

I looked over at North again. He was suddenly very pale. Lucia grabbed his arm and, nodding to me, took her leave of us, taking the Guardian of Wonder with her. I rubbed my chin over Ria's forehead and sighed. "Ria…please, wake up…" I mumbled, lifting my gaze to look at the dark clouds forming over Santoff Clausen, laden with snow. I felt a light touch over the side of my neck and tensed. The touch stopped. I looked down and my mouth nearly fell open in surprise. Ria had her hand resting on my hood, and her bright amber eyes were fixed on me. "Jack..?" she croaked. I wrapped her in my arms and buried my face in her hair. "You're safe. You're alive…" I whispered. She smiled and buried her face in my chest. "I was so scared…But…but then I heard you calling me. I followed your voice and here I am…" She mumbled. I tightened my grip around her. "You're safe and alive and here with me…that's all that matters now." She nodded into my hoodie and closed her eyes. She smiled and buried her face in my chest. "I was so scared…But…but then I heard you calling me. I followed your voice and here I am…" She mumbled. I tightened my grip around her. "You're safe and alive and here with me…that's all that matters now." She nodded into my hoodie and closed her eyes. Soon I could feel her steady heartbeat and leaned back to lay on the pillow. She snuggled into my chest and sighed deeply, fisting her hands in my hoodie. I clasped my hands around her middle and closed my eyes, relief finally overtaking my adrenaline-powered sleeplessness. I fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**Guys, this chapter was an absolute bastard to write. That's all. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be uploaded soon! Promises!**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, guys, I'm back! Next chapter is coming soon, promise! Sorry this one is so long and took so long!**

Ria's POV

I wasn't sure what had happened or why I was suddenly at North's workshop, but I did know that I was in Jack's arms, and that I was safe. Corlein dove into my lap and I yelped in pain. The little fox whimpered an apology and I smiled, shifting an arm so he could crawl underneath and curl in the space between my chest and shoulder. I studied Jack, who was now fast asleep, thanks to a little help from Sandy. His grip on me was strong, but not confining. I carefully slipped out of his grip and lifted Corlein into my arms. I wobbled a bit when I stood, but realigned myself and took a few testing steps. Corlein whined quietly but I shushed him, promising not to push myself too hard. He resigned and kept a close eye on me. I walked-somewhat steadily-into the hallway and found myself in a busy elf highway. A small elf in an electric red uniform with bright green eyes ran into my legs, then backed up. He looked at me angrily for a moment, then realized who I was and gave me an ear-to-ear grin. I smiled in return, then crouched down and asked him where North was. He grinned again and pulled my hand. I stood up and the little elf started to work his way back through the crowd of brethren, pushing any poor straggler out of my way if he wasn't quite fast enough to move on his own. He led me through the maze of hallways until we reached the Globe room. I thanked the little elf and looked around. "Where's North?" The elf suddenly frowned and looked behind me. Turning quickly, I almost fell over. Jack was standing there with his arms crossed and an angered look on his handsome face. I smiled weakly, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy. My knees weakened. "J-Jack!" I cried out, dumping Corlein from my arms to try to catch myself. Jack stayed where he was and watched me crash into the ground. "J-Jack…?" Jack grinned wickedly and I scrambled backwards as he advanced. "Jack…Jack…no, stop, stop! JACK! HELP ME!" I screamed. This was not Jack. Not my Jack. I scrambled to my feet and stumbled backwards into a corner. Jack stepped forward and I saw that his eyes were yellow. "No…N-Nooo…Jack…stop! STOP!" Then I heard someone yell and Jack was suddenly gone in a flash of blue. I looked around and saw that my Jack had appeared, standing between me and dark Jack. He slid his hoodie from his shoulders and wrapped it around me, cloaking me in warmth. He then tackled the other and pinned him to the ground. I saw a flash of shimmering black sand and my Jack yelled in pain. Dark Jack dissipated into black sand, which whirled around my Jack for a moment, then rushed past me, blowing me back a few steps. It hissed through the windows of Santoff Clausen and was gone. I turned to Jack, who was struggling to his feet. He fell onto his hands and knees and I noticed a huge gash on his shoulder. It was dark but not bleeding. I moved as quickly as I could to him and dropped to my knees beside him. "Jack? Jack?" He glanced up at me and I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes. It was gone as quickly as it appeared, but I retracted my hand from his back. His eyes, still locked with mine, registered shock and betrayal for a moment, then clouded over in pain. He started to gasp and dropped to his elbows. I replaced my hand on his shoulders and h seemed to calm down momentarily. "No, Jack! No…North…have to find…Corlein!" The little fox darted to me when I called him. "Corlein, go find North. Bring him here quickly! Go!" Corlein shot away and disappeared into one of the many hallways. I returned my attention to Jack. He struggled to his feet and stayed there; then he stumbled away. "Jack! What are you doing?" He stopped and looked back at me. "Stay…back…Ria…" He murmured. "Not…safe…" And he collapsed. I ran to him and lifted his head into my lap. I ran my hand across his forehead and felt the burning fever. "Oh, Jack…" I whispered. "I'm sorry…" A few seconds later, Corlein darted back in, closely followed by North. "Ria, dear girl, why you out of bed?" Then he laid eyes on Jack. "Jack!" I instinctively leaned over Jack, even though I knew North wouldn't hurt him. The old Cossack knelt down and placed a hand on my shoulder. I eased my grip on Jack and sighed. North scooped Jack up into his arms and carried him to the infirmary. I followed a few paces behind, with Corlein and my newfound elf friend close behind. _What is wrong with him? Will he be okay? Is this all my fault?_ Questions raged incessantly in my head, but foremost was _what have I done to him?_ North placed Jack on a small bed in the corner of the infirmary, far from the curious eyes of little elves and off-duty yetis. I followed and laid a hand on North's arm as he turned to go. He glanced at me, and then slung an arm around my shoulders. "It is okay, Ria. Jack is strong boy; he will be back to troublemaker soon, da?" I smiled. "Yeah, North. He will." The old Russian bent down to my line of view and looked me full-on. "Ria, you and I must have talk. In office, please. But first, you must get a change of ze clothes. Zis outfit you wear is for sleeping, no?" I glanced down, finally noticing the thin nightgown I was wearing under Jack's hoodie. I nodded. "I'm keeping his hoodie though." North nodded, smiling slightly. "Zis ees understandable, I get zat. But you must vait vhile Lucia and Phil go to work, da?" I nodded and North led me to a small room filled to bursting with clothes. He handed me a small garment bag. I took it and glanced inside. A reddish-orange dress hung inside. I glanced sideways at North, who shrugged at me and smiled. "Humor an old man, da?" I sighed. "Fine. Where can I change?" North broke into a huge grin and swung a huge hand towards a curtain hanging over a rail in a corner. I walked over to it, skirting elves that had been carrying shoes and hats around and avoiding yetis carrying different dresses and clothing articles. I slid the curtain closed and tugged Jack's hoodie over my head. I examined it and saw that the frost patterns were gone, replaced by what looked like tiny vines. I stiffened, but then placed the hoodie gently on the ground and slipped the nightgown up over my head. I let it drop to the ground and took the dress that North gave me from the garment bag. I slipped into it and, noticing the back zipper, called for Corlein. "Corlein, can you find a girl elf? Or Lucia?" Corlein gave me a toothy grin. "I can do better than that!" I glanced at him and gasped in surprise as his body started to shift. It elongated, and then grew, drawing up until he was taller than me. I watched paws stretch into fingers and front legs change into arms, back paws changed to feet and the legs elongated into human limbs. The torso stretched and widened and Corlein's face flattened, changing into that of a human. His hair was a light blonde, almost white. He had the same eyes and even had fox ears poking up through his white-blonde locks and a swishing tail. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a single black spot in the center of his chest and white pants that whispered when he moved. He twisted behind me and closed the zipper with deft, warm hands. Then he rubbed my shoulders and smiled comfortingly at my reflection in the mirror. "You look lovely, Miss Ria." He murmured, nosing my ear affectionately, then stepped away and changed back into a fox. I looked myself up and down in the mirror and sighed in approval. I really did look quite nice. But then I noticed subtle changes in my appearance. First and foremost, my hair had changed from its original raven black, my favorite dye, to its natural deep auburn. My eyes changed from their sky blue to a deep, rich forest green. My skin tone had also changed. Originally a pale pinkish white, it was now a warmer, light caramel color. The dress fit my chest and hips just perfectly, falling to my calves. It was a lovely deep orange, almost pumpkin, with thin brown stitching in the shape of maple leaves. The fitted bodice laced over the zipper, which was nicely hidden behind a strip of deep green fabric, the same color as the rest of the bodice. The lace that lined the neckline of the dress was a pale shade of the pumpkin orange color and was satin soft to the touch. The skirt hung in folds that billowed out into a fully sweeping skirt when I did a quick twirl. "Ria, you are alright?" North's voice swept in. "Yes, just a few more minutes to admire this and then I'll indulge you, you silly old Cossack." I said in return, my voice light and teasing. North's laugh resounded around me and I felt it in my heart. The old Russian was like a father to me now. I examined the skirt and smiled at North's thoughtfulness. It was made of interlocking maple leaves, my very favorite tree. The skirt itself was made up of two separate layers. The underskirt was cool satiny silk, with velvety lace on the inside. The overskirt was the interlocking leaves, to stop them from rubbing against my legs. I did one last twirl, smiling at the way the leaves whispered to me. Then I took a look at my reflection again. I ran a hand through my hair to tease it up again, then put in a pair of golden earrings inlaid with small yellow rhinestones and a necklace with a gold chain. The charm on it was a gold and copper maple leaf inlaid inside a yellow topaz. Corlein had brought them to me and I took them from him, rubbing his ears in return. He changed into a human again and tugged a strand of hair free of the confining hold I had put it into. "Why do you put so much chemicals in your hair? It is so beautiful when you leave it down." He said, tapping my nose with a long, thin finger. I smiled. "If you like it so much down, then I'll leave it mostly down for today. I need to restrain it at least a little." I replied, returning the nose-tap to him. He grinned wolfishly. "Well then," he started to say, reaching behind him for something, "I'll have to find you something. Something like…_this_." He pulled a thin gold crown from behind his back and placed it on my head. I laughed. "Corlein, you didn't have to choose _all_ my jewelry for me." He smiled and laughed as well. "But it's the one thing I can do as a human. Well, that and assist with zippers, choose outfits, and fight with a two-handed/sided blade." I gasped in surprise. "You can fight with a weapon?" The white fox-boy beside me laughed happily. "Well, a few hundred years and a shapeshifter will pick up a few things." I grinned and we both laughed. He produced a pair of slip-on deep green shoes that had tiny pumpkin-orange leaves on the toes and knelt down. I smiled as he lifted one shoe on the flat of his hand. "If I may, milady?" he asked in a singsong voice. I giggled childishly at the reference to the Cinderella movie and curtsied. "You may, my good sir." He lifted my foot and gently slipped the shoe over my heel. I sighed. They fit as if they were made for me. Which, I speculated, since I was in North's workshop, was probably true. Corlein placed the other shoe on my foot and stood even with me. He bowed neatly. I smiled again and looked at the crown he gave me. It was a simple gold circlet that held my hair back but also enhanced its natural glow. Tiny green emeralds glittered around the yellow topaz inlaid in the center of the band, complementing my green eyes. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Corlein's soft cheek. "Thanks, Corlein. For everything." His lips lifted and he bowed again. "My pleasure." Then he slipped out from behind the curtain and held it open for me. I stepped out and paused. North was speaking to Lucia, who had entered the room. They were speaking quietly and North stopped when he saw me. He turned to face me fully and looked me up and down, his face breaking into a wide grin. "You look very beautiful, Ria. Very befitting for a spirit of fall. Now we shall talk." He nodded to Corlein, who turned and opened a door to my left. North stood and offered his arm to me. I took it and he led me through into what could only be his office. He led me to a table by the window overlooking the buildings that comprised the yetis' village, lain out below. He seated me and then himself and motioned over an elf carrying a tray of cookies. He offered one to me, which I took and nibbled at, then began to speak.  
"Now, my dear girl. I am a Guardian, da?" I nodded in response. "Da. I protect the wonder of children. Bunny protects hope; Tooth, memories. Sandy protects the dreams and Jack protects the fun and happiness of the children. You, my dear girl, have been resurrected by Man in Moon to be Guardian as well. He wishes you to protect forgiveness and strength." He paused and let that sink in. "Will you accept his offer? If not, you will continue to live forever as spirit of fall season." I nodded.  
"I accept, North."  
"Good! Good. Now, Man in Moon has also chosen you to be one who protects very, very special child. Vell, he is no longer child, but is still very dear to Guardians."  
"Who is it, North?"  
"It is Jack. He vas one child zat we failed to protect and ve paid an awful price for it. We nearly lost all belief in ze children because ve failed to protect Jack from the evil powers of Pitch Black. He overcame his anger vith us and together, we defeated Pitch and sent him away to Underworld. Zat has been three years ago from today. Now Pitch has returned and he is targeting Jack. Zat is vhy we must protect him and why Man in Moon chose you to be his Guardian, in sense. We all love Jack very dearly; he is like son to us. You are like daughter. We ask you to help us and protect Jack. Will you accept?" seeing the overwhelmed expression on my face, he smiled. "Take time to think over, da? Go to Jack; Lucia tells me he is wakened now." I thanked North and stood, making my way out. Corlein followed close behind, having returned to his fox form.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! R&R and message me with any questions you have! If you have any future ideas for R&F then please send them to me via my e-mail! It is: mmarxen **

**Hope to see more followers and reviews!**

**Thanks! Kira'sGuardian**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

I mulled this over in my mind as I made my way to Jack's room. North had directed me there after our talk. I stopped outside the closed door and took a deep breath. Corlein rubbed up against my leg and looked up with wide eyes. "I know, Corlein, I know. I just…I need some time to think it over, okay?" The little fox nodded. I placed a smile on my face and opened the door. "Jack…?" My voice faded as I beheld the sight within the room. A nightmare was leaning over Jack, who was pressing himself up against the wall, struggling to get away from it but cornered with no escape. It turned its eyes on me and fled, galloping out the window and disappearing into the night sky. I ran to Jack, who was shaking uncontrollably. "Jack," I said, grabbing hold of his shoulders and giving him a firm shake, "Jack, look at me. It's me, Ria. Come on, Jack, focus!" His eyes locked on me and I almost let go. There was so much pain in those terrified sapphire orbs that my heart gave one firm jolt. Then recognition slid onto his face and he broke down. He crumpled into my arms and sobbed. I drew him closely to me and stroked his silver hair, which was ruffled from sleep and his encounter with the big black horse. Slowly, I started to sing to him until he finally fell asleep. Even then, I continued to rock him and sing softly until I slipped into sleep as well.  
I woke to bright sunlight and cold air. Looking down, I saw that Jack was still sleeping, albeit much better than he had been last night. I ran my fingers through his hair, marveling at its softness and warmth, for being that of a winter spirit. He stirred and shifted his head into my lap. I laid down on my back, resting my head on the pillow and content to lay there and let Jack sleep. He shifted and his hand brushed the inside of my thigh. I stiffened, realizing the intimate position we were in, but Jack continued to sleep, sighing contentedly. I relaxed and ran my fingers through his hair again and again, just lying there. I told myself in my mind that this was nothing more than helping a friend get a good night's sleep. Jack stirred again, this time to rub a hand over his face. He propped himself up on an elbow and his blurry eyes focused on me. He gasped when recognition finally clicked in and scrambled backwards. "Uhm…hi?" he stammered. "Hi, Jack. How do you feel?" I asked gently. "A lot better." He replied, flashing that brilliant smile of his. "Look, Ria…"  
"Jack, I-" We both started to speak at the same time, then paused and shared a quick laugh. "Okay, you first." I said, tapping his nose affectionately. He grinned at me, then simply leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. Jack pulled away quickly and averted his gaze. "I, uhh…I guess I'll be going…" He stammered. "Jack, this is your room. I'll be going now. Let you get some uninterrupted sleep." I slid off the bed and had just placed my hand on the knob when he stopped me. "Wait, Ria….can…can you…uhm…come back and lay with me and…uhmmm…sing again? It sounded really pretty…" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. I smiled and laughed lightly at his adorable face. He looked up at me and I smiled. He returned it shyly and patted the sheets beside him. I moved back to the bed and sat in the offered space. He looked out the window intently and I could see him blushing; then my eyes were drawn to the outside sky. It was beautiful, at the right moment when the sun is just setting and is reflecting off the ice towers around Santoff Clausen. I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder and he slid an arm around my waist, as if we did this every day. I sighed happily and started to hum "Summertime Katy" by Bruce Springsteen. Jack sighed contentedly and rested his cheek on the crown of my head. Shortly, I felt Jack's other arm slide around me and lock with the other arm at my waist. I felt myself starting to nod off and sighed again. Jack rested his head on mine and murmured softly. "You know, you can go to sleep if you want." His voice was almost alluring, and I shifted closer to him, not bothered by the cold. He tugged me into his lap and I let him, resting my head back into his shoulder. It felt so…right…to be there in his arms. As if even Manny approved of it. As I thought that, a single moonbeam drifted down into the room and changed into a small child. She reminded me instantly of Sophie Bennett and I smiled tiredly. The moonbeam smiled back and beckoned me to stand. I unclasped Jack's limp hands; he'd fallen asleep long before. I slipped off the bed and looked expectantly at the moonbeam. She smiled happily and handed me a small roll of paper. I opened it and read through the fine script carelessly scrawled across it and smiled happily. The paper was a letter from Manny, the Moonbeam a messenger. She smiled at me again, then was gone in a tiny flash of white light. Manny glowed brighter for a moment from his position in the sky and I smiled up at him. I glanced down at the letter again. It read:

**_Dearest Kiraria,_**

**_You have been selected to hold power and control over the fall season and forgiveness. I have also chosen you to protect the aura of music. This I know is one of your hobbies and I would be well-pleased if you would take on this responsibility. I also see that you have a developing affection for my young Jack. I must let you know, my dear girl, that he has been through much and that I was to blame for the Guardians nearly losing him to Pitch before. This is part of why you have been chosen. You have a heart full of love, but you have been afraid to let it out and show everyone how much you feel. Jack knows this as well. He knows what you have been through much turmoil and a longstanding life of pain since your mother's passing. You and Jack were brought together by Fate herself, and you are going to face many dangers together. I wish you the best of luck, Kiraria Rose, with your future endeavors and your relationship with Jack. Sleep well, daughter of the moon, for you have earned it._**

I glanced up at Manny and smiled. "I'll do my best, Manny. I accept to be the guardian of music. And I'll try to keep Jack close, I promise." I whispered, holding the scroll to my chest. I slid it into my pocket and climbed back into Jack's comforting embrace. He shifted and his blue eyes opened. They lit on me and his face lifted in a sleep-laden smile. He slid his arms around me and pulled me closer until I was barely an inch away from his face. Then he did something I normally would've expected; he nipped my nose. I started to laugh and he smiled. "You know, you smell like pumpkin spice." He whispered, blowing on my nose. I giggled. "Is that a bad thing?"  
"Not really. Just odd." Jack smiled at me, then pressed a quick kiss to my mouth. He'd already drawn away and grinned devilishly when I realized what he did. "Jack!" I laughed, touching my forehead to his. "You're a troublemaker, you know that?" He laughed. "I try. I really do." I smiled warmly and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and twisted out from under me, laughing when I cursed under my breath. He turned on the lamp near the bed and turned off the main lights. Then he slid back into the bed and I snuggled close to him, suddenly uncomfortable in the darkness. I shivered and, hoping Jack hadn't noticed, curled into his side. I heard him mumble something as he slipped back into sleep and I sighed. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked down at him. He was so much more…relaxed when he slept, I thought. More free. I brushed his hair out of his face and noticed a tiny scar right under his hairline. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, willing sleep to take over.

**Finally! Next chapter has been updated! Sorry it took so long!**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack's POV

I felt Ria's hand brush hair from my face and trace the scar on my forehead from skating. Then she laid her head on my chest and I felt her start to nod off. Soon she was asleep and I lifted my head to look at her. _She's so pretty, _I mused,_ like an angel. What if I started calling her that? _ I started to imagine what her reaction would be. _ "Jack, I'm not an angel! I'm a messy little girl."  
"No, you're an angel, Angel."  
"Jack!"  
_I smiled at the thought. But then I remembered when she shivered and frowned. She was cold being near me. I shifted and she mumbled something in her sleep, then smiled and curled closer to me. I held her head in my hand and slid out from under her, then placed a pillow under her and let her sleep. She mumbled again and wrapped her arm around the pillow. Her other hand was still clutching mine. I slid out of her grasp and she whined. I stroked her hair and smiled. Then I stood and turned off the lamp. The Moon shone gently through the windows and I could see her clearly in the darkness. She curled in on herself and whined. I stroked her head and sighed. She relaxed and I pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Sleep well, Angel." She mumbled as if reprimanding me and I chuckled softly, then made my way to the door. I opened it and for a moment, she was silhouetted in the light from the workshop. I smiled at the sight of her, wrapped up in a blanket in my room, in my bed. A pang of something struck me in the chest and I staggered for a moment, then looked back at Ria. She was sleeping calmly now and I sighed. I closed the door and the pang hit me again. This time I was more prepared, and I recognized it; _fear_. I took a deep breath. "I'm not afraid of you, Pitch. You or your Nightmares." I muttered, making my way down to the main floor of the workshop. Fortunately, everyone but Phil the yeti was sleeping. He gave me a look which translated into _Where do you think you're going at midnight?_ Smiling, I shook my head. "Just needed a walk, Phil." He snorted, but continued on his rounds. He runs security now, North told me. I walked around, glad for the peace and quiet for a few minutes. I heard a noise behind me and whipped around. There was no one but an empty and quiet hallway. Then I head a chuckle and spun around. I found myself face-to-face with my Nightmare counterpart. He grinned. "Hello, Jack Frost." He hissed, revealing razor-sharp teeth. I backed up. "Have you got somewhere to be, Jack?" He asked me curiously. "Nowhere, Nightmare." I growled. "Ah, but you do! That little girl you have with you, she is close to you, yes?" My eyes widened. "What did you do to Ria?!" Nightmare Jack cackled. "Nothing. What did you do, Jack?" I froze. "What do you mean?" He sniggered. "You left her alone, unprotected in her sleep. You left her wide-open for attack." As he finished his sentence, a scream echoed through Santoff Clausen. I started to move but found myself frozen to the spot by black ice. It crept slowly up my legs as Nightmare Jack circled me slowly, lazily. "Well, well. Seems like you're stuck in a sticky situation, hmm Jack?" I struggled. "Why, you-" He cut me off. "I guess your damsel in distress needs a rescuer, yes, Jack? Maybe I'll pay her a visit." Another scream ripped through the workshop and I heard Bunny yelling for Ria. He called her Pumpkin ever since he found out that she was the new spirit of fall. "The others will stop you." I sneered. He sneered back. "Not if they saw me as you, and you as me. Then we'd be switched, right?" As he spoke, his hair lightened and his eyes turned blue like my own. Soon I was staring at myself. And glancing down at myself, I saw that I now looked like Nightmare Jack and that the ice had turned pale. "Good luck escaping this trap, Jack Frost. Or should I say, Jokul Frosti?" He grinned and turned around, running back to my room. I growled. "Let me out of here." I snarled at the ice. It retreated at the pure venom in my voice, but I didn't care. Ria was in danger and I needed to help her. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me until something feathered slammed into me from the side. "Stay back, you! You're not getting anywhere near Kira or Jack!" Tooth said, glaring daggers at me. "Tooth, no! It's me, Jack! The other Jack is fake! He's a Nightmare, you can't-" she slapped me across the cheek, then looked surprised. "Why didn't you disappear like last time?" I frowned. "Tooth, it's me!" She blinked, then slapped me again. "Ow, Tooth!" I said, holding my now-stinging cheek. "Sweet Tooth!" She cried. Then she whipped around and flew towards my room. I raced after. We reached my room and I gasped. Nightmares were pouring out of my room. But they were strange. Different shapes and sizes. A snake slithered out and hissed at Tooth and she gasped, withdrawing out of reach. I looked around. All the Guardians were facing similar things. Bunny was facing a huge monster that looked like something out of a storybook, Sandy was facing a look-alike of Pitch, North was facing a Nightmare version of himself, and Tooth was retreating from a huge snake. I darted into my room and saw that the Nightmares were from Ria. But I froze. Nightmare Jack-who still looked like me-was kissing her. Normally I would've shoved him away, but she was returning the favor to him. She clung to him like a drowning person. I backed away and sagged against the wall. My heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. Nightmare Jack started to turn to his original form and I started to regain my own colors. Ria's eyes suddenly flew open. She screamed, but the sound was muffled by Nightmare Jack's mouth against hers. She struggled to get away from him. He retreated but kept his hands on her shoulders and grinned. His feral teeth glittered and I realized what he was going to do before it happened. I started to move forward to stop him, but he moved too quickly. Nightmare Jack sank his teeth into the side of Ria's neck. Suddenly I felt the pain in her neck as she struggled. It was burning and pain coursed through me. She screamed and went limp. He let her drop to the ground and she landed in a crumpled heap. Nightmare Jack turned around and grinned ferally at me, blood dripping from his teeth. Then he disappeared into sand and was gone, as did the rest of the Nightmares. I made my way to Ria, who was writhing on the floor. I grabbed her and yanked her into my arms, ignoring the screams of pain and protest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, Ria, don't go, don't go…I…" She disappeared from my arms, turned into black sand and whisked away. "No! NO!" I cried, trying to catch it. "RIA!" and it was gone. Just like that. My hands dropped to the floor and I looked out the open window at the sand, swirling away into the dark. "…I love you…" I whispered, tears rolling down my face. The others finally came into the room and Tooth came over to me and landed softly on her knees, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Jack…?" She asked softly. "She's gone, Tooth. It's all my fault.." I whispered, looking out at the darkness. She followed my gaze and we watched the sand whisk away behind the mountains in the distance. Only then did I turn to her and just break. Tooth wrapped her arms around me and stroked my back while I sobbed. "It's alright, Sweet Tooth. We'll get her back." Bunny stepped forward. "Ah, mate-" Tooth silenced him with a glare.

3rd Person POV

Bunny put his hands up in surrender but pointed at the bed. Tooth followed his gaze and gasped. "Jack…" She whispered, stroking the sobbing teen's back. "Look at your bed." Jack looked up, struggling to stop crying for a moment. He looked at his bed and almost fell over. Ria was laying there, but her face was deathly pale and she seemed almost lifeless. Jack scrambled over to the bed and touched Ria's face. It was colder than his own body. He retracted his hand as if he'd been burned. Tooth darted to his side and caught the teen before he fell off the bed. She motioned for Bunny to come over and handed the teen to the Pooka. "Bunny, take Jack anywhere but here." Bunny nodded and tapped his paw on the ground, opening a tunnel. Within moments, he and Jack were gone. North looked at Tooth, who flitted forward to Ria's prone form. She touched two fingers to the unresponsive teen's throat to feel for a pulse and looked at North with a frown. He looked up at the Moon and muttered curses under his breath in Russian. Tooth pressed her hand to Ria's chest and gasped. "North!" He whipped around. "Vhat?" He demanded. "Heartbeat." Tooth replied softly, relieved. North dropped his swords, which he'd still been clutching from the battle, and scooped the teen into his arms. He jerked his head towards the door and Tooth fluttered out after him, closing the door behind Sandy. A hole appeared in the hallway a few feet away from them and Bunny hopped out. "Ah left Jack at the Warren. How's Pumpkin doin'?" Tooth smiled. "She's alive, at least." Bunny let out a deep breath. "Good. I don't wanna be the one to tell Frostbite if his girl's gone." Tooth smiled and grabbed Bunny's paw. When he looked at her, she glanced up at North's back. "I just need it right now, Bunny." He nodded, clasping her hand lightly in return. They followed North and Sandy through the halls to the infirmary. Bunny shuddered when he entered the room. He'd been in there too often lately, he remembered. Twice now for Ria and once for Jack. But he'd had his share of visits here himself. He watched as North placed Ria carefully on one of the beds and backed away. Bunny stepped forward. As one of the elder Guardians and having spent more time out in the field, he was the most qualified to treat patients like Ria. Bunny looked her over and struggled to find something. "North."  
"Yes, old friend?"  
"There's nothin' here, mate."  
"Then why doesn't she wake?"  
"Boys! She's moving!"

**Okay, guys. this chapter was NOT FUN to write. I need ideas! PLEEEAASSEEE! X'C Somebody PM me and give me something! I have hit writer's block on this one!**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tooth cut in over their fawning argument and slid between the two. They paused and looked over at the teen. Ria coughed and black sand dripped out of her mouth. Tooth brushed it away with her hand and stroked Ria's hair comfortingly. "Come on, little one. Get it all out." The sand changed into a tiny black snake and Tooth gasped. Bunny stabbed it with one of his boomerangs and the fairy queen relaxed. Ria struggled to sit up and Tooth helped her gently, murmuring to her. Suddenly Ria caught sight of Bunny. "Bu-Bunny!" she whimpered. He stepped forward timidly and she threw herself at him. "Shh, it's okay, Pumpkin, it's okay. Ah got ya, it's okay." He soothed, wrapping his paws around her and stroking her auburn hair. Ria buried her face in his fur and whimpered. "I think…" Bunny swallowed, looking at North. "I think I should take her to the Warren." North looked frustrated. "But Jack is there! Vhat will happen if zey are in ze same place?" Bunny sighed exasperatedly. "Then the Warren won't be spring for a little bit, hm?" Bunny fired back. Tooth placed a hand on North's forearm, calming him. "North. Let them be. Jack's allowed this one little chance; let him seize it if he really wants it. Okay?" She said softly, looking at North, then Bunny. "Take her to the Warren, Bunny. Keep an eye on them both." Bunny nodded and created another hole. Tooth flitted forward and pecked Ria's cheek quickly, then gave Bunny a quick kiss on his furry nose and watched as he disappeared into the tunnel. Then she turned to North and Sandy and led them out of the infirmary.

Ria's POV

I felt Bunny's grip on me tighten and then the queasy feeling hit me. "Bunnyyyyyy!" I cried, clinging to his fur. He tucked me tightly to him with one arm and kept running through the tunnel. We popped up somewhere warm and comforting and Bunny set me on my feet, keeping his grip on my shoulders. Within moments, his ears pricked up and he looked in the direction of a tall tree with tiny purple flowering vines growing up the bark. I followed his gaze and saw the source of his interest. Jack was stumbling down the path as if something was pursuing him. Then I saw him. The same thin build as Jack and me. The same brown hair. The same grin, although twisted into a sneer. The same face. But his eyes…were yellow. Like Pitch's. "T…_Tony_?" I stammered. He grinned at me. "Hello, Kiraria. Miss me?" He snickered. Jack stumbled and fell forward. I saw the black arrow embedded in his back and Bunny and I both reacted the same. We ran forward. I ran to Jack; Bunny threw one of his boomerangs at Tony and released egg bombs, all the while snarling curses and oaths at my old friend while the two fought. I dropped to my knees beside Jack and froze. The sand was spreading; I didn't know what to do next. Jack looked up at me and I saw the fear and betrayal in his face, but also the relief. "R-Ria…run…get away…" He shuddered and collapsed into my lap. "Jack…Jack, stay with me here, stay with me…" I muttered, pulling myself together. I placed one hand on Jack's shoulder and yanked the arrow out with the other. It dissolved in my hand and Jack started to shake uncontrollably. The gash in his back began to bleed heavily and I wracked my brain for something to do. "Bunny! Bunny, help me!" I cried. The big Pooka twisted to look at me and landed on his back legs, pushing off to come flying at me. He grabbed Jack up into his arms and crouched. "No questions, just climb on my back and hold on tight!" He commanded. I grabbed Jack's staff and hooked my arms around Bunny's neck. He made a tunnel out of the Warren and we dropped in. I felt hands clamp around my legs and suddenly I was pulled backwards out of the hole. "BUNNY!" I shrieked. "KIRA!" He yelled, twisting around and reaching a paw out to me. His fingers brushed mine and then he lurched forward and out of the hole again. I felt something sharp suddenly press against the side of my chin, just below my ear. Tony hissed harshly in my ear, "Don't move, or she dies, rabbit." My eyes flicked to Bunny's. Something flickered in his; fear, anger? I wasn't sure. But I did know that I had Jack's staff, and I could use it to my advantage. I swung it up and into the side of Tony's head, moving with him as I did so because the knife came flying forward towards me. Then I moved forward and swung my leg back into his side, twisting out of his grasp. I staggered backwards and Bunny steadied me with a paw. Tony fell to the ground and disappeared in a wave of Nightmare sand, which twisted into a dark version of Jack. I knew this, I had seen him before. He looked at me and smiled. It wasn't sinister; it seemed almost…friendly. When I stared at him, he smirked, then called the sand to him and disappeared, leaving Bunny and I alone with Jack in the Warren. Bunny opened another tunnel and I climbed onto his back again, holding tight to make sure I wasn't yanked away from him again. We dove into the dark tunnel and I closed my eyes and buried my face in his fur. When the cold air blasted my arms, I looked up. We were back at the North Pole. Bunny tucked Jack closer to him and I held tighter. We reached the front doors and Bunny slammed his paw into the door. It opened quickly and he brushed past the surprised yeti, yelling for North. The big Cossack emerged from a room off to our left and I slid off of Bunny's back, falling flat on my bum because my legs couldn't hold me up. "N-North!" I whimpered. He looked at me, and must have read something on my face, because he snatched Jack from Bunny and swept away, motioning for Bunny to follow. The Pooka lifted me up effortlessly and carried me with him as he followed North. I buried my face in Bunny's soft fur and whimpered. He patted my head affectionately and murmured reassurances. "It's alright, Pumpkin. He'll be fine; Frostbite's always fine." I looked up at Bunny, who smiled comfortingly at me. "He's never given in before, he won't give in now. I promise ya that, Pumpkin. Jack isn't goin' down without a fight." He murmured, more to himself now. I focused my gaze on Jack's hand, which was all I could see of him behind North's broad shoulders. _Please, Jack, _I prayed,_ don't die. Please don't fade away. Don't die…Dear MiM, Manny, save him! Protect him, do something! _I looked up as we passed under the Globe of Belief and was relieved to see Manny watching from above. A single Moonbeam flittered down and alighted on my shoulder. It changed into a small boy and he sat on my shoulder, watching the events taking place with huge blue eyes. Bunny set me down in a room I was starting to hate; the infirmary. Suddenly, I felt like falling asleep. Glancing hazily around, I spotted Sandy with a guilty look on his face, but before I could reprimand him or complain, I sank into a deep and dreamy sleep.

Bunny's POV

When Pumpkin finally fell asleep after Sandy hit her with dream sand, I relaxed a bit more. Watching North do what he does best gave me some comfort, but I was very afraid for Jack's life. And for Pumpkin's, but I knew that North would do his best. "Ah, Sandy," I said softly, not wanting to interrupt North's work, "Ah'll take Kira back to her room." Sandy nodded, and symbols flashed above his head.  
'I'll come find you when North has done what he can.'  
"Thanks, mate." I shifted Pumpkin further into my arms and set off for her room. When we arrived in her tiny little room, Pumpkin refused to let go of my fur. If anything, she clung tighter. So I grabbed a soft quilt from her bed and a nightshirt from the bedside table and retreated with her to my room. She stirred when the warm air from the Warren-inspired room hit her and opened her eyes. "Bunny…Is this the Warren?" She whispered, looking around in awe. "Nah, Pumpkin, just an imitation." I answered, still confused as to why she wouldn't just let go before. She was still clutching my fur. "Is somethin' botherin' ya, Pumpkin? Ya seem a bit down." She glanced up at me and her eyes were glittering brighter than fresh-cut diamonds. "Bunny, I'm scared. What if Pitch or Tony comes after me? What if-" I cut her off. "Nobody'll hurt ya 's long as ah'm around, Pumpkin. Ah can promise ya that." I said quietly, giving her a smile, hoping to cheer her up. "Bunny, what about Jack?" She mumbled. I tucked her closer to me and she nuzzled into my fur. "He'll be fine, Pumpkin. Frostbite's always pulled through. He will now, ah promise." She gave me a sad little smile which eased the knot slowly forming in my chest. "And if he doesn't, ah'll be sure ta give him a slap for ya." She giggled softly for a moment, then her hands unclenched my fur and she looked around the room again. "Bunny, this room is beautiful!" She cried, sliding out of my grasp to spin around, looking at everything. "Is the whole Warren like this?" She turned and looked at me. Her dark forest green eyes shimmered at me, and I found myself wondering how she had ever been so beautiful. "Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, the whole Warren looks like this. Jus' more eggs and sentinels." She wandered around the room, touching every little flower, which glowed and sparkled at her touch. She made her way back to me and, taking the offered nightgown, returned to her room for the night. I listened carefully for her throughout the night, but heard nothing from her. I relaxed and finally let sleep overcome me, allowing myself a pleasure to be a normal Pooka for once.

Ria's POV

When I returned to my room, I was unsurprised, yet pleased, to find Corlein sleeping on my pillow. I slid into my nightgown and scooped up the little fox, then climbed into bed and placed him on the bed near me. He immediately curled into my side and snuffled in his sleep. I let Sandy sprinkle dream sand on my head for a good night's sleep as he passed on his way to Bunny's room. I began to dream, and watched scenes from my old life and my new life as a Guardian flash before me.

**sorry this took so long! I was on vacation, then started driver's ed, and went back to work at the daycare center. But here is the chapter we've all been waiting for! A bit of Bunny/Ria bonding! (He calls her Kira when talking to the others, and Pumpkin when he's talking to her. Bunny never calls her Ria) Next chapter will hopefully be uploaded soon!**

**R&R**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The most prominent dreams were the memories of me and Jack. When we first met, out on the ice, and how he defended me from Pitch. Then to my nightmares about Pitch torturing him, but he stayed strong for me. I saw the first encounter with Tony, as a Fearling. Then the dreams changed. They became darker, more like nightmares. I could hear voices whispering evils in my ears, telling me that the Guardians would use me, then throw me away. That I would never truly fit in with them; they never really accepted Jack either. They whispered to me, told me to get Jack to join Pitch and collect a great reward. They snarled and hissed, whined and growled at me to do this. Suddenly the nightmare changed. I was looking at Jack, who was crouched over a lifeless body. I drew closer to him and whispered, "Jack?" He was rocking back and forth, strangled sobs wrenching themselves from his throat. "_No_, no, no, no…" He whimpered, curling over the body. I circled him cautiously and gasped at the sight of myself, a lifeless form, crumpled in a heap in Jack's arms. "NO!" He wailed, throwing his head back. "Damn you! _DAMN YOU!"_ He snarled brokenly, glaring at the sky. Looking up with him, I found myself staring at Manny. "Y-You took h-her fro-om me! W-why? I-I…I need her…I _l-loved_ her…." He subsided into a whisper. I could feel my heart crying for him, to run to him and hold him and tell him it was alright, that I was fine. I walked to him and put my hand on his shoulders. "Jack…" I whispered. He couldn't hear me. He couldn't _see_ me. "I hate you." He said forcefully, standing up with me in his arms. I stumbled backwards. "Did you hear _that_, Manny? I HATE YOU!" Jack growled, turning away from the moonlight. He carried my body away into the shadows. I was whisked into them once again, and thrown out into Jack's room. He was curled on his bed, shaking uncontrollably. Broken sobs filled the room. The sound of a baby crying overlapped his own cries and he flinched, curling in on himself. I looked around the room and my eyes settled on a makeshift bed shoved into a corner. I looked closer. It was a sleeping baby. A tiny little girl…with pale hair and long eyelashes. Her name was…"Gracie…" a smooth British voice said behind me. I whipped around. Pitch stood several feet away, with Jokul Frosti at his side. They both were watching me. "Her name is Gracela Mae Frost, but you and Jack used to call her Gracie." He said softly. He sounded sympathetic. "Why are you doing this to him, Pitch?" I asked forlornly. The Nightmare King chuckled. "Because he deserves it." Pitch said simply. I was whisked into the shadows again, this time without Pitch or Jokul. I landed in the Realm. But this time, I was chained. Shackled to the floor. Pitch appeared. "You're all mine to play with now." He said in forewarning. Jack burst in. "Ria!" He cried, running towards me. He was blindsided by Jokul, who tackled him from the side. The two wrestled on the floor for a moment, then Jack screamed. Jokul stood up. Jack lay on the ground, panting heavily. Blood poured from a huge gash in his abdomen. It made my own stomach do an uneasy flip. He gasped and shuddered and screamed in pain as his lifeblood was emptied and replaced with new blood as Manny tried to keep him alive. "JACK! NO!" I screamed, struggling. Pitch snapped his fingers and my chains were gone. I crawled to Jack and started to cry, confusion and fear twisting my insides. I lifted his head into my lap and stroked his hair, willing the pain to go away. Jack stopped writhing and looked up at me. His eyes were wide and dilated, and he was crying. But he smiled at me and it seemed to calm him. "R-Riaa…." He whispered, "I….I love y-you…" I whimpered. "I love you too, Jack." He reached up and cupped the back of my neck, tugging me down to him. His lips met mine for a brief moment and I could feel everything he was, all of his love and his joy and his mischief, everything, pour into my heart. He fell away and looked up into my eyes happily. "Y-you ha-ave no id-dea how l-long…I've w-wanted-d to do t-that…" He smiled serenely and turned his gaze to the sky for a moment. "Manny…let me go…" He breathed. I started to sob. He was giving up. His hand twitched, and I reached out and clasped it tightly. His breathing became softer, and then it was gone. His eyes stared blankly up at me, and his blood pooled under my knees. His head rolled softly to one side and his hand was limp in mine. Now tears ran unrestrained down my face. "Jack.." I whispered. He was unresponsive. "Jack…_Jack…_" I pleaded. "Stay here, Jack! Don't…Don't leave me here…alone…" But I was too late. Jack Frost, my Jack, was gone. And nothing I could ever do would bring him back to me.

But then I woke up.

** . . I love all you readers who have stuck with me this far! I'm trying to get a chapter in every week, but it's a bit hectic with my schedule. I love you all! **

**R&R**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


	11. Author's Note

**Sorry for not updating in forever, guys! I've been super busy with band camp and school starting back up.**

**I want you guys to all know that while I haven't been updating, I have been reading the reviews you've left for me!**

**So...**

**To all those who left reviews:**

**Dreaming light 14: thank you so much! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

**nellie: thank you so much for reviewing; and there will be more love in future chapters!**

**A Natsume Yuujinchou lover: Thank you so much for your critique! I'll work on trying to make it easier to read. And I think your idea is GREAT! It will appear later in the story at some point; thanks for your input!**

**Jamiejay: thanks so much for reading it! I'm glad you like it!**

**pacifistlove: thank you! If you have any ideas or thoughts you'd like to share, they would be greatly appreciated!**

**Frost-Prime 1340: thank you! I promise to have the next chapter up within the week!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I thank you guys so much for reviewing! And everyone who's following or favorite this story, you are now one of my FAVORITE PEOPLE! :)**

**Kira'sGuardian**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I lurched up into a sitting position, a scream bubbling in my throat. It quickly died, as I found myself in my own bed. I slid out from under the covers and made my way to the door. I opened it and ran down the hallway, stopping when I came to Jack's room. I opened the door slowly. The room was softly lit with small frozen lights. It was somewhat neater than I last saw it, but still messy, just like its owner. I looked to the bed and there he was, lying on his back but awake and alert, watching me. "J-Jack…?" I whispered. He flashed that bright smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was him. He was awake and alive. "H-Hey, Angel." He said softly. His gentle voice reinforced my belief, and I ran to him, throwing my arms around him and hugging tightly. "I…I was so scared, Jack…I thought…I thought you were…" He touched a finger to my lips quickly, then brushed his thumb across my cheek. "I was afraid, too." He murmured. I buried my face in his shoulder, sobbing in relief. He sat up slowly, balancing himself with one arm. He wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me onto the bed, rocking me back and forth as I cried. I slid my arms around his waist and whimpered, "Don't ever leave, Jack." He smiled. "I won't, I promise." He whispered into my hair, stroking it and brushing it back from my face. I snuggled into the warmth of his body; since I was now a spirit as well, I couldn't feel the freezing cold unless I really wanted to. And right now, I didn't want to, couldn't want to. I wanted to stay safe in his arms forever and not move again. Jack sighed happily and smiled down at me, grinning foolishly as I blinked in surprise. "What?" I asked in confusion. His grin spread wider, almost reaching his ears. "I'd like to stay here forever too, but I really need to get up and move, or I won't be able to move in the morning." I blushed furiously, realizing I said that out loud. "Uhh-I-I…" I stuttered, my eyes going wide. I released Jack quickly, as if he'd burned me, and his skin was suddenly ice-cold to the touch. I scrambled backwards, my eyes locked with his. The smile he'd been wearing faded away as he looked at me. His skin turned an ashen grey, while his eyes became a flat, dull gold. He grinned, revealing sharp white fangs, and lurched at me. My vision spun and I found myself running through the workshop, fleeing the sounds of cackling and footsteps. I heard the real Jack call me, and turned around. Jokul Frosti was behind me, and as I turned, he leapt, fangs flashing in dim light. I screamed.

My nightmare was far from over.

Jack's POV

I woke slowly, shifting slightly to avoid being disoriented. _What happened to me? _I thought. _Sleeping. Rolled through wall. Pitch. Riiiiight… _Immediately I was aware of a burning sensation in my arms and shoulder. Opening my eyes, I carefully examined my surroundings. I was in a dark room, chained to a wall by my wrists. My staff was nowhere to be found and I inwardly cursed Pitch. As I looked around, I began to realize different things. One, that I was indeed in the Realm. Two, that there were no guards posted in my visible line of sight. Three, that I was nowhere that the Guardians could find me. And four, that Ria would probably start freaking out when she saw that I was gone. And finally number five. I could get out of here if I wanted to, but I would need a couple of things. Jokul Frosti, for one, and Pitch, for another. And so, my plan began to form in my mind.

**Ooohhh, so what do you think his plan is? Next chapter will be uploaded shortly as an apology for not updating in FOREVER! (i'm really sorry 'bout that, guys)**

**Love you all**

**Thanks for sticking with me and this story**

**Kira'sGuardian**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ria's POV

Something felt wrong. Very wrong. I was aware that I was still trapped in Pitch's dreamscape world, but that someone-probably Sandy- was fighting against him with me. But I could no longer hear anything. I could see everything going on around me, but no sound was reaching my ears. It was silent, all silent. But what I was seeing made up for it. I was in Santoff Clausen, and a war was being waged. Elves were running, tiny black Nightmares chasing after them, snapping at their miniscule feet, while yetis threw chairs and punches alike, shattering Nightmare after Nightmare. Tooth was an electric green blur in the air, her wings barely visible except for the flash of them slicing another Nightmare into shreds. North's twin blades were whirling, cutting down Nightmares like trees, but for every one taken down, two more took its place. Bunny was a mass of grey fur, leaping and twirling through the air, flinging eggbombs and repeatedly catching and whipping his boomerangs across the battlefield. I looked around slowly. Spotting a flash of golden dreamsand, I ran to one of the huge bay windows. Sandy floated in the air above me, using his dreamwhips against Pitch's black scythe. The two deadly weapons clashed again and again. Suddenly a freezing cold blast of wind whipped my hair into a frenzied dance. I whirled around and found myself face-to-face with Jack. He was holding his staff base-up and pointing it at my chest. "Jack," I said, but heard no sound. Then I noticed my hands. They were drawn up in a defensive position with a dark staff, blocking the blow from Jack's weapon that would have stabbed straight through my heart. My hands were an ashen gray color, and thin-fingered and slim. I realized something. I was looking through Jokul Frosti's eyes. That's why I could hear no sound. Jokul is deaf; he is always looking at someone when they speak to him. As I watched, Jokul and Jack engaged in a fight to the death. Ultimately, neither survived. I found myself as a shadow, looking on as the two fought. "I hate you!" Jack screamed, his voice raw and hoarse. "I love you too, Frost!" Jokul yelled in return, dodging an ice shard that was moments ago about to tear a hole through his shoulder. Both were bleeding heavily from numerous cuts and scrapes; Jack had a thin gash across his back while Jokul's left forearm was sliced open almost to the bone. I watched solemnly as each one grew weaker, struggling to outlast his opponent. Finally, Jokul collapsed onto his side in a pool of blood, an icicle shard protruding from his shoulderblade. I ran to him and knelt beside his prone form, gently touching the side of his face. "R…Ria…?" He whispered weakly. His eyes were blurry, glazing over in the final throes of death. I placed my hands on either of his cheeks and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Goodbye, Jokul." I whispered. He weakly reached up a hand to cup my cheek, and I moved one of my own over his, just holding it there for a moment. Then I felt it. A staggering, searing pain that went through my body from back to front. Jokul's eyes widened a fraction and he whispered something brokenly. "No…." Then his eyes glazed over completely, unseeing and devoid of all life. His head lolled lifelessly to one side. I shuddered and looked down at myself. A huge bloody icicle was protruding from my chest, and had penetrated Jokul's heart, putting an end to his misery. I turned my head a fraction to my left and beheld Jack, frozen to his spot by what he'd just done. _He hadn't seen me_, I thought. _I was invisible to him and Jokul before they were both dying._ I looked the other way. The other Guardians were standing there, staring dumbstruck at me and at Jack. I returned my gaze to Jack and tears started to roll down my face. "J-Jack…" I whispered. My vision was starting to blur. He dropped to his knees beside me and touched my face. "R…Ria…?" His voice was soft, raw and hoarse. He tried to pull me into his arms but I pushed him away. "You…You murdered him…" I whispered brokenly, looking down at Jokul. "He d-didn't want to kill you…He was forced by Pitch…but you _murdered_ him _in cold blood_." I closed Jokul's unseeing eyes and stroked his limp face, brushing damp hair from his forehead. "You murdered him…and me." I whispered, anger forming in my heart now. "You murdered us both in cold blood." I struggled to breathe now; blood was dribbling down my chin. The pain in my chest was throbbing, pulsing in time with my anger. "I will _never_ forgive you, Jack Frost. _Never._" And I let go of life. I felt my body hit the hard floor. I heard voices for a moment after, but then I only saw the moon. It was huge and bright and glowing. I just let it take me in.

But then, I really woke up.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I killed Jokul Frosti! But remember, this is just a dream...or is it?_

_mwahaha, I love you all!_

_R&R, Thanks, Kira'sGuardian_


End file.
